Kismet
History Kismet: ???? - Present Where to begin with this one. So, according to Dr. Fate, the being known as Kismet is the first among the Lords of Order. The name Kismet is the title given to her as the Greatest Among Us but as she is the only one to ever bear this title, it is commonly used as her proper name. In truth, Kismet's true name is Ahti and she predates the creation of the other Lords of Order. While the other Lords of Order (and even the Lords of Chaos) share common cosmic substance, Ahti is something else entirely. According to Dr. Fate, Kismet is the Illuminator of All Realms, meaning she has access to all dimensional planes and locations. Furthermore, as an Illuminator, she takes a role as a guide and mentor rather than an active participant in the shaping of the cosmos. She nurtures thoughts and revelations, rather than delivering them to those that need to be enlightened. Supposedly she is also the Soulmate of the mysterious Monitor. It is possible that these two cosmic beings are the curators or even the very creators of reality, with the Monitor taking an active role in observing its formation and evolution on a grand scale, seeking narratives of worth, while Kismet prefers to seek out specific individuals and coax them into discovering their full potential in the grand scheme of things, ushering them toward greatness. I am only able to discover three known instances of Kismet appearing on Earth. She was directly worshiped among many Middle Eastern cultures by a variety of names during a time that Dr. Fate tells me she was nurturing the cradle of civilization and this can be confirmed by some ancient mosaics depicting the cosmic being's likeness. Then, the next time she can be identified is having appeared to J'onn J'onzz in 2003 and guiding him to the realization that Brainiac's invasion was nigh and to seek out the aid of the Super Friends. More recently, she appeared to me... or at least I think she did. I was in bed and I don't know if I dreamed the whole thing or not, but it was so vivid. She urged me to "make a decision before it is too late" and then in a rush of wind and a crackle of energy, she was gone. Threat Assessment Resources * Cosmic Physiology: According to Dr. Fate, Kismet is a being of pure cosmic substance and is therefore hard to truly comprehend by mortal definitions but that's not going to stop me from trying. ** Telepathy: Kismet is telepathic, able to scan the mind of virtually every known form of sentient life and to project her thoughts into any brain. ** Invisibility: Kismet may render herself and others effectively invisible and completely undetectable (by the normal senses) to others' minds. ** Illusions: Kismet can alter her appearance at will assuming any guise she chooses. ** Energy Manipulation: Kismet can manipulate cosmic energy, comparable to divine levels. ** Teleportation: Kismet can convert her body into a form of energy in order to "teleport" through space at hyper-light speeds. This ability also seems able to cross all dimensional thresholds at will. ** Force Field Generation: Kismet can generate and manipulate Force Fields constructed of Cosmic Energy for a variety of effects such as protection or containment of hostile forces. ** Flight: Kismet can fly using psionic energies. ** Cosmic Conscience: Kismet has very sharp cosmic senses. ** Size Alteration: Kismet is able to assume human proportion, atomic size, gargantuan proportions, or any size in between. ** Cosmic Power: Kismet holds power at least equal to that of mature Apokalyptan, Genesisian, or Kryptonian; and the primary source of this immense power is the ability to shape cosmic energy. Dr. Fate has described Kismet as possessing the power to shatter worlds and set galaxies shaking. Further claiming that Kismet is simply "beyond measure", possessing powers like dying simply by choosing to, yet also being capable of coming back to life by choosing not to be dead anymore. ** Enhanced Physicality: Though not a being usually driven to exert herself physically, Kismet's strength, resilience, and durability scores all appear to be in the realm of at least Class VII, but are more likely Class X. ** Immortality: Kismet does not seem to age and when damaged, she seems capable of regenerating from injury in seconds. If she is destroyed or killed, Kismet is rumored to be able to reconstruct herself over time.Deluxe Oracle File: Kismet Weaknesses * Civilian Identity: I theorize that Kismet, like her mate, has a civilian identity as a human somewhere on Earth. If she does, it may be possible to discover this information to use against her if needed. It is also possible that her secondary identity is not merely a second form, but a second body which shares the same consciousness. Actually, why stop at two... maybe it's more like five or six or thousands. If that is the case, it may be possible that by individually targeting these alternate forms might also occupy Kismet's powers with sustaining and repairing her alternative selves to the point of weakening her overall power. * Occult: Magic is magic. It may be possible to use powerful occult methods to interfere with her cosmic energy manipulation. Trivia and Notes Trivia * The same way that the Monitor and Roy Westerman are two parts of the being known as the Fatewriter, Kismet and Tammie Westerman are two parts of a same being. Notes * Kismet's likeness and role is based on Roy's wife Tammie. Links and References * Appearances of Kismet * Character Gallery: Kismet Category:Characters Category:Class VII Enhanced Strength Category:Monitor Family Members Category:Lords of Order Members Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Immortality Category:Flight Category:Telepathy Category:Teleportation Category:Yellow Eyes Category:Green Hair Category:Green Skin Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Female Characters Category:Energy Projection Category:Married Characters Category:Size Alteration Category:Unique Physiology Category:Force Field